The Mockingbird's Song
by DarkHeartMistress
Summary: [SF]Spike has been gone for two weeks.Faye is sent on a bounty and happens to run into him.When Spike returns with her to the ship,emotions run wild and new secrets are revealed.
1. Heaven's Version of Hell

Yet another fic from me. I was reading a Bebop fic and I had the urge to write this. Not like there's enough fics like this, but anyways...I haven't seen any of the episodes in like a year so don't shoot me...enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own, so there's no reason to sue...

* * *

**WARNING:** Use of strong language.

* * *

Full Summary:  
Spike has been gone for a week now. Jet, Ed, and Faye don't know what happened to him. As Faye sinks deeper into depression, Jet decides to send her out to get a bounty since they are running low on cash. Faye unknowingly goes after the bounty, only to run into Spike. What happens when he decides to return to the Bebop. Can Faye cope with the fact that he doesn't seem to care about her? Oh! And I forgot to mention the secret she had been hiding that could very well change all of their lives and leave a few eyebrows raised.

Pairings:  
Spike/Faye

* * *

**Chapter 1: Heaven's Version of Hell**

_Bebop_

Faye sat on her bed, her jade eyes staring blankly at the wall. It had been two weeks since Spike had left to go kill Viscous. Jet and Faye had heard nothing from Spike, and didn't know if he was dead or alive. Faye gradually sunk into depression. He didn't care about her. He didn't care about Jet. He didn't care about Ed. He didn't even care about Ein. All he cared about was Julia.

These thoughts made Faye think about why Spike was so obsessed with Julia. He had never stopped to think twice about her. His love was for Julia. No one else.

Faye sighed heavily as her dull green eyes moved from the wall to the bottle of pills on her bed side table. Anti-depressants. Grabbing the half filled glass of water that sat next to them, she took out a pill and swallowed it with a quick chug of the water.

"Faye! Dinner's ready!" called Jet from the kitchen. Faye sighed once more and took her time as she got off her bed and walked from her room into the kitchen. She watched the balding man for a moment then sat quietly in a chair at the table.

Jet had noticed Faye's depression for about a week. He hadn't said anything about it, knowing it would only upset her. She seemed lifeless and dull. She was no longer the cocky, gambling bounty huntress she once had been. Spike had left and taken a piece of her with him.

"Eat up." Jet said placing a plate infront of her. He watched her look down at it with something between boredom and disgust. "Faye, you're skin and bones. You have to eat something." He spoke as gently as he could.

Shifting into a more comfortable position, Faye picked up a fork and began to eat the pasta that Jet had set infront of her, occasionally taking sips from a glass of water.

After ten minutes in utter silence, Faye stopped eating and looked up at Jet across the table.

"I'm going to take a trip down to Mars tomorrow." She said quietly and resumed eating.

"Alright. If I give you a bounty can you also nab him? We're running low on money." Jet replied watching her from the corner of his eye. "What are you going down there for anyways?" he asked.

Faye wasn't prepared for this question so she simply shrugged and said, "I haven't been feeling well lately. I'm going to go see a doctor." was her soft reply.

"Whatever, just make sure you pick up some groceries as well. The bounty's not that big, but we really need the food." Jet replied. Something was up. He could tell by the way she fidgeted for a moment. She wasn't going to tell him, even if he asked. Faye was Faye. Although the Faye that sat infront of him was no more than a shell of her old self. She had become more layed back and Jet wasn't entirely sure if this was a good thing or not.

Finishing half of the pasta, Faye stood and placed it on the counter then went back to her room, not wanting to talk anymore about the bounty or herself.

* * *

_Mars_

Faye wanted to scream. Her mind was in utter turmoil. She had just left the doctor's office and was searching for the bounty. Life really wasn't fair. Some people would say that she was blessed. To her though, she didn't know what to call it. Blessing or a curse. She couldn't tell Jet. She couldn't even imagine what he would say or do. As much as she loved Spike, right now she hated him. Hated him for leaving. Hated him for being in love with Julia. Hated herself for ever caring about him.

She had the urge to light a cigarette, but she couldn't. She had to stop drinking and smoking. She had never been concerned with her health, but she was now. With a heavy sigh, Faye threw the pack of cigarette's that had been sitting on the seat of the ship out the door and continued on to the dirty part of the city where she would find the damned bounty.

Right now, Faye had the urge to blow someone's head off. The only problem was that they wanted the bounty alive.

"Fucking double shit." she muttered as she stopped the ship in a deserted parking lot and hopped out. "If that damn bastard is alive and I ever see him again he won't be alive for much longer." She grumbled as she checked her gun and stalked towards the warehouse.

Kicking the back door open, Faye walked angrily through the building until she found the tiny, ugly man counting money at a desk in a room towards the front of the warehouse. There were no other people in the building, making Faye positive this was the man that she had to catch to get some extra money.

Pointing her gun at him she said, "If you behave then I won't blow your fucking brains out. I am having an extremely bad day so do yourselfa favor and don't try to pull any shit." She ground out as the man stared at the gun, pure fear written on his scarred face.

* * *

_Three hours later..._

Faye sighed as she pocketed the card that the money was on. It had been a merely one hundred thousand woolongs. The guy had cooperated the whole time, knowing full well it was better to behave when a woman was holding a gun and having a bad day.

Walking down the steps infront of the police department building, Faye used a hand to push a strand of hair out of her face. Looking down at the steps as she walked, she didn't notice someone infront of her until she bumped into the person.

With an 'Umf', Faye landed on one of the steps, while the person landed on the sidewalk, two steps below. Looking up angrily, Faye was ready to start cursing when she noticed a head of green, curly hair.

"Spike?" Faye's voice was barely audible as she whispered the name. The man who had pushed himself to his feet looked at her as she stared at him, deep emerald eyes wide with shock.

Spike sighed. He really didn't want to run into Faye of all people. He felt bad that he hadn't contacted her or Jet, letting them know that he was still alive.

"What are you staring at woman?" He asked with one of his cocky smirks as she pushed herself off of the steps and onto her feet, her eyes still watching him with shock.

Faye couldn't say anything, she was surprised, nervous, and scared. How was he alive? Why hadn't he tried to contact them? What the hell was his fucking problem!

"Spike." She said this time finally calming down and not staring at him so intently as she remembered what she had done previously that day. "I thought you were dead." She spoke calmly although inside she was a flood of emotions.

"So did I. I'm not though as you can see." He replied pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, offering her one.

Shaking her head she said, "Why didn't you contact us?" It was more of a demand then a question, and he knew then that he had a lot of explaining to do.

Sighing, he rubbed a hand through his hair and watched her. Her face may not show emotions, but her eyes did. They showed pain.

"I'll explain later. Were you heading back to the Bebop?" He asked as he took a long drag of the cigarette. She nodded numbly. "Alright, then I'll go with you." He said. Faye looked at him strangely for a moment. He couldn't tell what the expression meant, but as soon as it was there, it was gone and she turned and walked towards her parked ship, him following right after.

* * *

_Aboard the Bebop_

They had not spoken a single word the entire time that it took to get back to the Bebop. Spike had watched Faye as she tensely flew the ship. He could tell she was nervous and confused, wanting to ask so many questions, but not wanting to speak to him. He felt somewhat guilty as gripped the controls with white knuckles.

Parking the ship in the hangar, Faye got out and stiffly walked towards the door to leave the hangar, not glancing back at Spike as she went. Squeezing her knuckles into fists to keep them from shaking, she quickly flung the door open and left the hangar, leaving a slightly annoyed Spike to follow.

"Faye you're back," Said Jet as he watched her come down the steps and into the living room. "Where're the groceries. Did you even get the bounty?" He asked, accusation in his voice.

Faye glared at him and tossed him the money card just as the door opened again. "Ask him." She said and stalked off to her room as Spike came in. All Jet could do was stare.

"Spike!" he spoke with the same, shocked expression on his face as Faye had had earlier. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, yet there he was. Spike was alive and he looked like his usual, cocky self as he grinned.

"Hey Jet." Spike said as he walked down the stairs to plop down on the sofa, a grin still on his face. "If you'd calm down, I'll tell you and Faye what happened when she decides to come back out, which probably won't be for awhile."

Jet continued to stare, then began smiling as he told Spike what had happened over the past two weeks that he was gone.

* * *

Faye slammed the door to her room closed as she walked over to her bed and sat down. Without thinking, she took one of the pills on her table and swallowed it with the remainder of her water. With a shaking sigh, Faye bent her head down, resting it in her hands which were supported by her knees. Her hair fell to cover her face. How could this have happened?

"Damn you Spike." Faye whispered as she closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. After an hour of calming herself down, she figured it would be alright to leave her room. Standing, she walked to the door and quietly left the room.

As she approached the living room, she heard Spike's voice, and immediately realized he was telling his story. Staying out of sight, Faye listened intently.

"After I left," Spike was saying, "I fought Viscious. I ended up killing him, and escaped before the police got there. I was slightly wounded, and went to an old friend's place. He took care of me for about a week. I was going to the police station today to see if there were any bounties in the region so I could make some money before I called you guy's. I ran into Faye rightoutside." He stopped after that, silence filling the Bebop.

"I'm sure she was shocked to see you." Jet prodded lightly.

"Yeah, more than a little shocked I'd say. At least she didn't pull a gun on me." He laughed dryly. "I don't know why, but I kind of feel guilty. You should have seen the look she gave me." Spike said quietly.

"She's changed." Jet said just as quietly. "She won't admit it, but she has. She's become quieter. You really hurt her when you left you know. And then suddenly she runs into you. How do you think she feels?" Jet asked, defending Faye a bit.

"I know." was Spike's only reply.

Faye couldn't take anymore. Acting like she hadn't heard anything, she walked from the hallway to the kitchen. Both men looked up at her suddenly, innocent looks on their faces. Faye ignored them as she made herself a cup of coffee.

"Well, I'm tired. I think I'll go take a nap." Spike said standing from the couch and walking to his room. Jet stared after him, then looked at Faye. He sighed seeing the dark circles under her eyes and stood himself, going to go care for his bonsai plants.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

Spike yawned as he made his way towards the bathroom. Two weeks had gone by, and Faye had said little, if anything at all to him. He had seen her exhausted expression when she didn't think anyone was looking. She kept herself busy with doing anything that didn't involve him or being near him.

He didn't really care if she didn't want to be around him. Every time she was, she'd look at him strangely when she thought he wasn't looking. He could tell something had been bothering her, but he didn't know what, and he wasn't going to be concerned enough to ask unless it involved him in some way.

Approaching the bathroom, he was surprised to see the light on from inside the room. Stepping closer, he listened as he heard someone throwing up into the toilet. Despite his normal behavior that would have told him to ignore it and come back later, he couldn't help but worry. Grabbing the handle, he pushed open the door.

Faye sat ont he floor, her forehead leaning on the toilet seat. Suddenly she jerked up and heaved into the toilet, a sick and tired look covering her face. She didn't notice him until he spoke up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes slightly widened, fill with worry and surprise.

Faye looked up at him, her face pale as she pushed a lock of her violet hair out of her face, her eyes showing more emotion then her face. Smiling weakly, she shakily stood and faced him.

"It's called morning sickness you dumb ass." She whispered as she walked by him and quickly went to her room, locking it behind her.

Spike stood there, the information sinking in. He didn't even notice Jet come up behind him until the older man placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Faye...she just...she just said she had morning sickness." Spike said as he looked back at the toilet.

Jet's eyes widened in alarm as he looked at Spike's serious expression.

"That would mean that she's...she's..." Jet didn't know what to say.

"Pregnant." Spike finally answered, both the men sharing a look of utter astonishment.

* * *

So what did you think for the first chapy? Anyways, I'm home sick. Hope you enjoyed it...more coming soon...I think...lol.

been getting sick for a week,  
_-DHM-_


	2. Author's Note

Hi everyone! It's me. I know you've been waiting for an update, but it is still going to take a while. I appreciate all of the reviews that I have recieved. They make me want to write more! If any of you like the anime Blue Seed, check out that new fic, I've only gotten 1 review for it so far.lol. Not very many pple read Blue Seed.

Anyways, I had surgery for my eye this morning. As of right now it hurts and I am an idiot for being on the comp. I will be out of school until the Tues after Labor Day. During this time I will try and update at least one chap to each fic, but as you know, that may be a little hard since I have so many...

Thanks for your patience and remember that the reviews make me feel better.lol.!

Love ya all!

-DHM-


End file.
